


Mixed Weather Conditions

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and Sniper's sexual tension is as mixed as Dustbowl's oddly wet weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Weather Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a hot prompt and [teslamarcia](http://teslamarcia.tumblr.com/post/92386015161/speeding-bullet-ello-meno-p-okay-i-wanna) provided with: Maybe Scout could have a romantic kink where he wants to have sex in the Sniper’s van during a heavy downpour. Like, the harder it rains, the more passionate the sex is.

“Incoming!” 

 

Scout automatically flinched at the yell of the enemy Soldier, but he didn’t feel the rush of heat from a rocket or the pain of his limbs being blown apart. Instead, he felt little cold droplets of rain fall over his head and shoulders. In moments he was drenched by the downfall, his cotton shirt clung to skin and his socks were squishy and uncomfortable in his shoes.

 

But that didn’t really matter. Their battle had turned into a water park within seconds of the rain’s arrival, it was too rare an opportunity in Dustbowl to be overlooked. Both Pyros were racing to keep their fires lit under the heavy down pour, his team’s Demoman was excitedly loosing pill shaped grenades all over the map, and the enemy Medic popped his uber with excitement. 

 

From overhead, the Administrator voiced her displeasure, “Get back to work! There is still ten minutes of bloodshed!”

 

They all ignored her, choosing to play in the rain like children. Even the Spies dropped their disguised or uncloaked to share a cigarette beneath an overhanging roof, and the Snipers left their nests to get soaked. Scout felt like he hadn’t had this much fun in ages, daring the opposing Scout to running over slick rooftops, seeing who could keep their balance the longest.

 

By the time the Administrator had called them all failures and proclaimed the day a stalemate, the hot desert sun had reappeared and removed all traces of rain. The wooden sheds were drying and the dusty ground refused to absorb any water, so fat droplets and small puddles sat atop the ground quickly evaporating.

 

Scout and the rest of his team started trudging back to their base and Demoman clapped a hand on his wet shoulder. “Almost reminds me of home.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Scout asked casually.

 

Demo nodded and replied, “Yeah it was always raining back home, but we didn’t have this god awful humidity afterwards.” He demonstrated his displeasure at the mugginess by picking at his wet clothes.

 

“Yeah, that and there’s not enough men in skirts walking around,” Scout laughed.

 

“Watch it lad.” Demoman gave Scout a teasing punch then pulled the boy’s hat down low to cover his eyes. The Scotsman ran off laughing, and daring Scout to exact retribution.

 

“Hey!” Scout yelled and righted his hat. The second he could see again he stopped dead in his tracks. Halfway between their base and his van the Sniper was standing by a stack of old crates. He had his rifle set down and his work vest and button-up shirt were piled on top. He was pulling his undershirt away from his soaking chest and for a moment Scout swore he was watching a perfume commercial. 

 

All of the marksman’s actions were in slow motion, pulling his shirt away from his skin, then up and over his head, knocking his sunglasses askew. Beneath the shirt was an attractive body Scout was surprised by. He normally went for athletic types, broad, strong chests with defined muscles, and powerful legs. Sniper always looked so lanky and bony, but when he pulled up his undershirt he revealed an attractively lean chest and natural arm muscles, Scout felt his heart flutter. With his hair wet and wild, and his tan skin exposed Sniper looked downright rugged.

 

He must have looked like an idiot standing there with his mouth agape slowly getting aroused from watching his teammate take his shirt off. Right when he realized what he was doing Sniper looked directly at him, for a split second he was confused then he shot Scout a broad, alluring smile that made the runner blush and rush off into the base.

 

\---

 

Over the next few days it seemed Scout couldn’t stop embarrassing himself in front of Sniper. It started the next morning, Scout got up for a shower, walked straight into the communal bathroom in nothing but a towel and nearly tripped over himself. Sniper was there in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, carefully shaving at the sink.

 

Scout was as awestruck as he was yesterday afternoon. Bare chested Sniper was one thing, but bare legs too? As lanky as he was, his legs were still agreeable. Men went on about women with long legs but Sniper could beat them at any contest, they were lengthy, tan, and fit. Plus he could practically see Sniper’s length through his boxers. He must have been staring for a long time because Sniper finally broke the silence by asking, “Why don’t you take a picture?” Then laughed while Scout sputtered to find an excuse.

 

“What? No! It’s not like that, I’m just not used to seeing you here.” Scout tried his best to sound confident in his response. Sniper looked unconvinced and continued raking a razor down one cheek. Scout bit his lip and tried again, “Can’t you do that in your van?”

 

Sniper didn’t look away from the mirror. “I can, but my bathroom’s practically a closet.” In one fluid motion Sniper brought the razor from high on his cheek all the way down to his neck. “But my bed’s pretty big.”

 

Scout’s knees went weak at sidelong glance the Australian gave him, he was sure he was blushing and he was afraid his towel wouldn’t cover his growing boner. He awkwardly walked to the shower. “That must be, uh, nice.”

 

Sniper watched Scout hungrily as he tried his best to enter the shower without showing off his naked body. “Mmm, yeah mate, it’s real nice, should try it out some time.”

Scout was so grateful to put a barrier between himself and the Sniper, even if it was a thin shower curtain. He turned the cold water on full blast hoping the shock would break whatever trance the Sniper had over him. He was angry with himself, he wasn’t normally like this, a blushing idiot drooling over a gorgeous body and flirtatious words. He was supposed to be the one with the pick-up lines and innuendoes. 

 

On the other side of the shower curtain, Scout heard Demoman enter the bathroom, the boisterous Scotsman all but yelled good morning and started a conversation about yesterday’s unexpected rainstorm. Though, Scout couldn’t hear Sniper’s response over the rushing water, just shared laughter echoing in the titled room. For a moment Scout’s stomach flipped with fear. What if Sniper was joking about Scout’s peeping tom routine? 

 

He pulled the curtain aside just enough to get a glimpse of the outside world, whatever conversation the two men had started was already over. Scout watched as Demoman prepared his own shower and Sniper wipe his face clean of any leftover shaving cream. He looked good clean shaven, Scout could tell though, that by evening a shadow of new hair would appear and he imagined how good that stubble would feel against his own cheek.

 

So much for a cold shower. The frigid water didn’t stand a chance against his imagination, he gave up fighting and turned on the hot water. He might as well enjoy himself. He started tugging at his cock, bringing it to a full erection in minutes and drinking in the feel of a slick, soapy fist pumping him, getting him closer and closer. He was too lost in the sensation to know how long he’d been jerking it, but it must have been somewhat long because suddenly Demoman popped up over his shower stall.

 

“Oi lad! Finish wanking already, you’re stealing all my hot water!” 

 

“Demo!” Scout typically didn’t care if he got caught masturbating, a houseful of eight boys didn’t have much privacy, but he heard Sniper laugh clearly over the rushing water and he wished he could be washed away down the drain so he’d never have to face the Australian again. 

 

\---

 

Scout spent the next few days carefully avoiding the Sniper. Either arriving too early to the kitchen or too late for meals, he made sure to steer clear of any potential nests on the battle field, he forewent his usual runs in fear that his stretching would been seen and interpreted as an invitation.

 

It worked only for those few days, their base was too small to keep Scout hidden for long. When the two did cross paths again it was Sniper who initiated their interaction. Scout was dirty and bloody, sitting on the bench in front of his locker putting away his weapons, and all Sniper did was come up behind him and suggest, “There’s a storage room right over there.” He nodded his head toward the small closet.

 

There was a long silence in the room, it was awkward, but this time it was embarrassing for Sniper as well. He had put out a clear-cut proposal that he could see being rejected in the following silence. Scout slowly stood up from the bench, eyeing his hand wraps rather than the man in front of him. He struggled to find the rights words, mostly because he’d never turned down a convenient fuck like this before. For some reason, Scout wanted more than a quickie in a closet he wanted a real connection, he wanted fireworks.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to...” he trailed off, still looking for the right words.

 

But Sniper had already decided to cut his losses. “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself,” he said quickly, and turning to leave. 

 

“No, no wait,” Scout desperately stopped him. “It’s just that I don’t want to have sex in a closet.”

 

Sniper visibly lightened, and offered, “We can go to my van if want.” Scout felt guilty again, and his face said it all. Sniper immediately backtracked, “Look I’m sorry, I just thought with all the glances and the wanking in the shower you were interested. Sorry.”

 

“I am interested!” Scout confessed. “But I’m interested in more, I want a little romance or something.”

 

“What like flowers and chocolates?” Sniper asked.

 

Scout didn’t know what he wanted. “No, just...I don’t know, it doesn’t feel right.”

 

Sniper looked a bit dejected, he felt like he was doing something wrong and like his interest in Scout would ultimately end in failure. “Well do me a favor and when it does feel right let me know,” Sniper shrugged, trying to keep the feeling of rejection from showing.

 

Later that night, Scout would mentally kick himself over and over. How could he pass up an opportunity like that all because he wanted flowery nonsense. He felt guilty for sending mixed signals. He tossed and turned, angry and confused, hoping that Sniper wouldn’t be at breakfast, he couldn’t stand to see the man anymore than after he had heard him jerking off in the shower.

 

\---

 

This week, Scout seemed to have the worst luck. He purposefully woke up earlier than usual to eat breakfast alone, certain that’d be his only way of avoiding the Aussie, but Sniper apparently had the same idea. They didn’t even look at one another as they prepared their food, Sniper chose to stand at the counter and eat his toast and jam while Scout sat at the table scarfing down his cereal as quickly as he could lift the spoon.

 

Engineer joined them shortly, breaking the silence with a weather update. He had a huge smile on his face when he announced, “Looks like rain again, you two believe that? Raining twice in one week?”

 

The other two merely mumbled around their breakfast. “Be nice to get cooled off while working, all those spinning gears always add an extra ten degrees, plus Pyro’s always Spy checking my sentries, feel like I’m in an oven.” Engineer waited expectantly for a response, but both men were too busy focusing on _not focusing_ on each other. Engie frowned and said, “Well don’t let me interrupt anything.”

 

“S’nothing to interrupt,” Sniper stated, finishing off his last bite and leaving the kitchen to prepare for the day’s battle. Scout felt his heart break, knowing Sniper meant between them. So that was that, he thought, disappointed.

 

\---

 

The day’s battle was strange, the news of rain spread quickly and any time a mercenary thought the rain was on its way they’d cry out, “I felt a raindrop!” and everyone would freeze and look up at the cloudy sky until someone dismissed it, “probably just a splash of jarate.”

 

Eventually the Administrator had had enough. “You’ve failed me...for rain, _for acid rain_.” She rang the whistle that signified the end of the fighting and promised termination for any employee that put weather before killing again.

 

It had only just begun to drizzle as they packed up their weapons and started back to their base, little droplets fell lightly onto their covered heads slowly getting fatter and wetter with each step they took. By the time they reached the midway point between their base and the second leg of control points it was raining heavily.

 

It wasn’t that same heavy downpour like the other day, but it was enough to soak them before they reached cover. The previous day’s pieces reset, Sniper was between the base and his van, Demoman was up in front of him, and Scout was standing there staring at the marksman in his sodden clothes.

 

There was a different context to their shared glance, it was weighted down with an awareness of what the other wanted. Sniper didn’t smile seductively and Scout’s eyes weren’t as hungry as the first time, but something other than humidity hung in the air between them. Then Scout took one step toward the marksman and both knew that the time was right. 

 

They moved so fast the rain couldn’t touch them, the second they were in the van Sniper pushed Scout against the closed door, his lips all over the runner. Their kiss was smooth and long, both smelt sweetly of that indescribable aroma left behind by the rain. Scout pressed his face to Sniper’s cheek and neck feeling the stubble he imagined earlier along with a few wet droplets.  

 

They kissed again, this time with more hands. Sniper’s previously still hands moved underneath Scout’s wet shirt, one palm on the back of Scout’s shoulder the other on his lower back. The skin felt a bit clammy from the rain, but just underneath the surface electricity was buzzing and dying to meet Sniper’s finger tips.

 

Scout’s hand entangled in Sniper’s wet hair making him moan and lean into the touch, his other arm wrapped around Sniper’s neck, keeping the two close together. Outside the rain continued falling while the two men fell into Sniper’s small bed, getting tangled in the messy sheets.

 

Once Scout was on top Sniper tugged at Scout’s wet shirt and said, “Bout time we got out of these wet clothes.” Scout smiled, a bit mischievously, and pulled his shirt up over his head. “You too,” he nodded at Sniper. 

 

Scout shifted around in Sniper’s lap, shedding his pants but keeping his underwear in place. Sniper hastily unbuttoned his work shirt, struggling to get his arms out of the sleeves while Scout was straddling him, but he got there eventually, then he grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it up to his neck when Scout stopped him.

 

For a second, Sniper thought it was all over, that it wasn’t right for Scout, that he was somehow disappointed, that he wanted to leave. He waited, looked at Scout and was relieved. The runner had smirk on his face that Sniper only saw briefly before the man descended on him, kissing him deeply while maneuvering Sniper above him. The Australian rolled with him until he was on top and able to get his clothes off as well, unlike Scout he took his boxer briefs off. 

 

The side of Sniper’s camper van was being pelted by rain, the wind must have picked up along with the storm, it added a poetic melody to their actions. Sniper remained atop the Scout, placing lingering kisses to his neck and collarbone paying mind to the direction Scout’s hand in his hair would send him. The runner’s hand would push him lower and lower until Sniper’s stubble was dragging along Scout’s hip, his mouth on its way to the man’s crotch. 

 

Sniper slowly pushed Scout’s underwear down and out of the way, lowered his mouth back to the runner’s lap. His tongue and lips drifted between thighs, kissing and sucking the electrified skin. He teased with long brushes of his tongue and his hot breath while Scout’s cock twitched with need. Just as the rain picked up and fell in harder, louder sheets Sniper took Scout full into his mouth, straight down to his balls. 

 

“Ohh god!” Scout tensed and twisted from the sensation of Sniper deep throating him. The sound of rain pelting the ground and the side of the van almost drowned out Scout’s moaning. Sniper pulled off, giving Scout only seconds to recover before he swirled his tongue around Scout’s head. He busied himself with the blowjob, getting Scout repeatedly to the edge only to back off and tease him.

 

After a continued battery of Scout thrusting into Sniper mouth the Aussie had to call it quits, he didn’t want him cumming before the main show. He kissed his way back up Scout’s thighs, to his hips, to his chest, to collarbone, then neck, made his way all the way up to Scout’s ear so he could nibble on the lobe and ask, “You want to bottom, or me?”

 

Scout rubbed his forehead against Sniper’s jaw, returning the marksman’s kisses, then touches with a hand wrapped around Sniper’s long cock. “Mmm, I don’t know, both.”

 

Sniper chuckled, and thrust into Scout’s hand. “I wish.”

 

Scout pulled away to look Sniper hungrily in the eye, his other hand traveled down to grasp and squeeze Sniper’s backside finding it as lean as the rest of him. Sniper thrust forward again and inhaled as a gust of wind rocked the van.

 

“If you do me I don’t think you’ll last,” Sniper said playfully. Scout wiggled beneath Sniper’s weight, considering his throbbing cock and all the pent up arousal he’d been experiencing this past week. “You know, I think you’re right,” he admitted, more serious than Sniper.

 

“All right then, I top, you bottom, and we have ourselves a proper romp,” Sniper reached to a tiny bedside shelf and found a bottle of lube and a condom, “better than the closet, right?”

 

Scout pulled Sniper back down for a kiss. “Definitely better.”

 

The marksman coated his fingers in the lube and left the bottle nearby, he didn’t waste time with slow caresses or teasing, his fingers circled Scout’s hole with the same speed and force as the storm outside. Two fingers rapidly worked Scout until he was stretched and slick, until he was panting and moaning, until one finger pushed in and hit that spot inside him.

 

They way Scout bit his lip but still moaned louder than the howling wind had Sniper on the edge. He was ready to tear into the other man, to make him cry out and claw the sheets. Ever since he saw Scout eying him like a piece of meat he wanted nothing more than to fuck the living daylights out of him. In this moment, though, he was glad Scout waited, glad that the boy wanted more than just a fuck because pushing his cock into Scout while the rain fell around them and the wind whirled felt better than seven minutes in a broom closet. There was depth to their actions, even if nothing happened beyond this moment there would still be a connection beyond physical need. 

 

When Sniper thrust into Scout he was certain he saw stars, in reality it was a bolt of lightning that illuminated the small camper followed by the cracking of thunder over the vast desert. Sniper pulled back, preparing to thrust in again and everything intensified. Both men were on fire with lust, in synch with their movements and desire, Scout pushing back to meet Sniper’s thrust and squeezing his muscles around his cock to give him as much pleasure as possible. Sniper made sure to angle himself so he hit Scout’s prostate with each motion, making sure the tip of his head firmly pressed against the runner’s prostate. 

 

They matched the pace of the downpour, soon the light melody of rain hitting the metal siding was regularly matched with booming thunder. Scout felt the lightning strike every time Sniper pushed into him, felt his skin prickling all over with electricity and a bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was he seeing stars, or was that just the lightning flashing through the darkened sky?

 

The prickling was getting sharper, almost over powering. It rained harder, louder, Sniper was faster, more forceful. Scout tensed, controlling his need long enough to gasp out, “M’ close, f-fuck Sniper...I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

Sniper’s hands griped Scout’s hips tighter, his fingernails digging into the flesh, his response was swallowed by a moan and a roar of thunder. Shakily he tried again, but could only vocalize a simple, “Me too.”

 

Scout wrapped his hand around his cock and quickly pumped himself. He was reaching the peak of a powerful orgasm and finally plunged down that peak when Sniper’s hand joined his, Sniper’s fist working beneath his so his whole cock was tightly pumped while his prostate was repeatedly hit by Sniper’s long cock. Scout shuddered all over, waves of pleasure washing through his entire body as if he were trapped in the raging storm outside. 

 

From the cry above, Scout knew Sniper was in the ecstasy of his own orgasm. The man gently rocked his hips into Scout, slower and slower as satisfaction left his cock all together and replaced the feeling with exhaustion. Scout was still riding the last waves of pleasure when Sniper pulled out and collapsed next to him. 

 

They listened quietly to the raindrops hitting the roof of the camper van, the wind must have let up. There were a few quieter cracks of thunder, smaller flashes of lightning, but overall the storm had died down with them. Sniper pulled Scout close and buried his face into the crook of the runner’s neck. The laid contentedly for some time until Scout got up to clean his belly off and stretch.

 

Sniper got up with him, he put the kettle on and peaked out the window at the light drizzle. “Still raining pretty hard.” He turned and faced the Scout. “You might have to spend the night.”

 

Scout returned the Australian’s smile and said, “It’s like four o’clock, we’ll have to leave for dinner.”

 

Sniper made a cute little groan to voice his disagreement, he hugged Scout from behind and kissed his neck. “We can eat here,” he suggested, though he could sense Scout’s hesitation. “It’ll be _romantic_ ,” he emphasized, “I’ll cook. I bet I even have a candle around here somewhere.”

 

Scout laughed and sat himself at the little table, he looked at Sniper’s playful expression and gave in to the persuasion. “Deal’s off if there’s no candlelight though, and uh, where exactly are those flowers?”

 

Faster than the lightning, Sniper was pressing Scout against the wall and punishing him with little pecks and tickling pokes. “Oh I’ll give you flowers...” Outside, the drizzling faded to mist, but clouds still hung in the sky shielding the desert from the usual harsh sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now reread that but replace Scout and Sniper with Jack and Rose from Titanic. It’s downright plagiarism! Or you can even replace it with [ello-meno-p](http://ello-meno-p.tumblr.com/)


End file.
